Control apparatuses for lamps or illuminating devices are known since a long time, whereas depending on the environmental conditions and the desired results, quite different control apparatuses or control devices may be used. The used devices ranged from a simple switch with which a lamp can be switched on and off up to a relatively complex control apparatus, for example for colouring organs in discos or theatres or the like, where depending on parameters from the outside a control of the lamps or lights is executed.
Based on this prior art it is an object of the present invention to provide a control apparatus for controlling one or more lamps or illuminating devices which gives the viewer the impression as if the lamp or illuminating device would “flare” or “flicker” in a natural manner, like e.g. a natural candle or fire.